I changed
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: People say, you can't change your spots... but is it true?   One-shot. Dedicated to Dani.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**All mistakes are mine :)**

_Flashbacks(s)_

* * *

><p><strong>This is dedicated to my girly Dani; I hope you get out better soon - Prayers and thoughts with you sweetie. Much love! <strong>

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the choir room looking at the empty chairs. It had been so long since I last stood in this room, almost ten years since my last glee session. So much has happened since then; I got a degree in teacher, got married to the love of my life and settled down. Ten years ago I was a different person. I was so wrapped up in myself I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I remember the first time that I realised what I truly wanted in life.<p>

_I think back to being stood in the doctor's room, and the nurse took pictures of my nose. I turn to Rachel and smile before the music starts_

**_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_****_  
><strong>Make you feel unpretty too<strong>  
><strong>I was told I was beautiful<strong>  
><strong>But what does that mean to you<strong>  
><strong>Look into the mirror who's inside there<strong>  
><strong>The one with the long hair<strong>  
><strong>Same old me again today<strong>_**

_My outsides are cool_  
><em>my insides are blue<em>  
><em>every time I think I'm through<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>at the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>I'm just trippin'<em>

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><strong><em>You can fix your nose if he says so<em>**  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><strong><em>Find out who am I to<em>**  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>**

**_I feel pretty_**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><strong><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>**

_Never insecure until I met you_  
><em>Now I'm being stupid<em>  
><em>I used to be so cute to me<em>  
><strong><em>Just a little bit skinny<em>**  
><strong><em>Why do I look to all these things<em>**  
><strong><em>To keep you happy<em>**  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<em>  
><em>And then I'll get back to me <em>**_(hey)_**

**_My outsides look cool_****_  
><strong>My insides are blue<strong>_**  
><strong><em>Every time I think I'm through<em>****_  
><strong>It's because of you<strong>  
><em>**_I've tried different ways_  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>Keep on trippin'<em>

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><strong><em>You can fix your nose if he says so<em>**  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make<em>****_  
><strong>But if you can't look inside you<strong>_**  
><strong><em>Find out who am I to<em>**  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>**

**_I feel pretty_**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><strong><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>**  
><strong><em>and I pity<em>**  
><em>any girl who isn't me tonight<em>

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _**_(Tonight)_**_  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh <strong>_**_(Tonight)_**_  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh <strong>_**_(Tonight)_**_  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<strong>  
><em>**  
><em>I feel pretty <em>**_(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_**  
><em>Oh so pretty <em>**_(You can fix your nose if he says so)_**  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright <em>**_(You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)_**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><strong><em>Find out who am I to<em>**  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty<em>**

**_I feel pretty_**  
><strong><em>but unpretty<em>**

_As the song plays off and the rest of the glee club clap, I turn on my stood and come face-to-face with a tearful, heartbroken looking Rachel. Without thinking I learn forward and pull her into a bone crushing hug._

"Hey you. What you thinking about?" A voice says from behind me, I turn to see my wife walking to towards me, with her normal 100 watt smile. I can't help but smile back at her when she looks so frigging cute.

"Nothing, baby. I was just remembering when you wanted a nose job." I say, kissing her nose, I've never been so glad for Finn in my life. "You know, I am so glad you didn't get that nose job, I love your cute little nose." I whisper before kissing her. "Because now, our little baby might get his mama's nose." I say before bending down and kissing her swollen belly, I smile when I feel a little foot kicking.

"I love you little man," I whisper to my unborn son, my wife huffs above me. I stand up and laugh at her cute little pout. "I love you too Rachel," I say kissing her softly.

"I love you, Quinnie."

Yeah it might have taken me a while but I took forever to work out what I wanted, but after I did my life has been great. Our relationship has had its ups and downs but we get through them all. Because we love each other and love means never giving up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed. Song is "I feel prettyunpretty"**

Once again; my love, thoughts and prayers are with my Brazilian girl Dani 3


End file.
